


Two of a Kind

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-27
Updated: 1999-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray Vecchio and Benton Fraser at the beginning of their greatest challenge.





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Title: Two of a Kind
    Author: Birgitt Schuknecht
    Fandom: Due South
    Rating: PG (slash)
    Pairing: Ray Vecchio/Benton Fraser
    Category: Humour
    Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. This is a work of fanfiction
    and no copyright infringements are intended. Feedback:
    Spoilers: none
    Teaser: Ray Vecchio and Benton Fraser at the beginning of their greatest
    challenge. July 1999
    
    Two of a Kind
    by Birgitt Schuknecht
    
    After all the adoption had run smoothly enough. It had been a long time
    full of hopes and fears, laughter and tears. But now Ray Vecchio and
    Benton Fraser were a totally happy couple. Here little baby daughter
    was at home with them. And they enjoyed every single minute of their
    new life. Especially Ray - ever the sceptic - didn't want to believe
    that their dream had come true before he held the little one in his arms,
    very carefully, eager not to harm her in any way. It had been a long
    way, but finally the many letters of recommendation had convinced the
    authorities that they, Detective Raymond Vecchio and Constable Benton
    Fraser were able to raise this tiny cute thing into a respectable citizen
    of the United States. Even Inspector Thatcher had provided a suitable
    recommendation. Ray still couldn't believe how Fraser had talked the
    Dragon Lady into doing this. That woman surely had a soft spot on the
    Mountie. 
    
    After they had settled in they chose a name for the new family member.
    After a heated discussion they agreed upon calling her Alison. Both Ray
    and Benny didn't want any name connecting this new life with anything
    from their pasts - be it happy or sad memories. They all should have
    the chance of a new start. 
    
    One of the most cherished new responsibilities for Benny and Ray was
    looking after the baby during the night. Each time Alison gave as much
    as a little sigh the two men raced out of their bedroom to check on her.
    They didn't mind spending whole nights at the bedside of her little daughter.
    No, on the contrary, both men tried to be faster than the other, priviledged
    to hold Alison on his arms for another happy moment. 
    
    After a few nights Ray was desperate. With his superior physical skills
    the Mountie regularly beat him in their nightly races. He decided that
    he had to use brains instead. After putting his plans into reality he
    smiled inwardly to himself. This time the Mountie wouldn't win! 
    
    Like all nights before, little Alison woke up about midnight. Both men
    were up in a second, the Mountie entering Alison's room well ahead of
    Ray. He stopped dead in his tracks. Stunned he stared into room, missing
    the decisive element: Alison wasn't there! As he heard the tender voice
    of his lover talking to their baby realisation dawned on him. In the
    next moment he was in the living room, staring angrily at Ray who had
    Alison on his arms, with a devilish grin on his face. "Now, Benny, I
    thought a Mountie will always get his man. I'm glad that you failed on
    this little woman here." 
    
    Benny looked like he was on the brink of murder. But finally a smile
    crept on his face - Ray with Alison in his arms was too touching a picture.
    He let himself down on the sofa and Ray joined him with their child.
    His grin had turned into a real smile, radiating his face in a way Benny
    had not seen before. 
    
    "You know what, Ray? We should have adopted twins. That would spare us
    a lot of trouble. I'm getting to old for your tricks!" Ray's smile became
    even more intense. "Maybe next time, Benny. I ever wanted a big family
    of my own!" 
    
    The End
    
    Author's note: This story was inspired by a friend of mine when he told
    me he was going to be a father of twins next year in February. The happy
    smile on his face was incredible and I couldn't resist using it in a
    story. This is the first piece of slash I've ever written and feedback
    will be much appreciated.


End file.
